


Kisses on the Balcony

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian x Illain, Lucio x Luka
Kudos: 6





	Kisses on the Balcony

Luka watched from the patio as Lucio and Lucrezio played in the water. The sun was high in the sky, making the water sparkle, a cool breeze rustling the palm trees. The family was visiting another country for trade agreements. Now, with business taken care of, they were able to enjoy some down-time at the beach-side residence they had been provided. Luka watched his family with a soft smile.

The two came out of the water, sand covering their bare feet as they stepped onto the patio. Lucio gave an exaggerated groan. "If I stay in the sun much longer I'll cook like a lobster," he commented. But Luka could tell by the childlike smile on his face he wasn't really complaining. "Why don't you join us in the water, Luka?"

"Because it's more fun to watch," he replied as he handed Lucrezio a glass of water. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes!" the five-year old grinned. Luka smiled.

"Of course he's having fun! I'm a cool dad, right?" Lucio said proudly.

"You want to see something cool?" Luka quirked. He gave Lucrezio a nudge. "Go on. Show him what you've learned," he encouraged.

Little Lucrezio eagerly put his hand to the pitcher of water. Cubes of ice began forming in the liquid. "I made magic ice!"

Lucio's eyes went wide with excitement. "Wow, so cool! Your magic is improving! Show me more!" he insisted. Lucrezio continued showing his father his magical abilities. Lucio egged him on with enthusiasm and Luka watched with a smile.

Lucrezio opened his eyes to a dark room. Sounds of summer nights drifted into the silence surrounding him. His mind replayed the memory until it became hazy the longer he was awake. He sat up with a heavy sigh and got out of bed, making his way out to his balcony where a cool breeze met his warmed skin. He leaned on the ledge with folded arms as he looked up at the sky. The moon had replaced the sun from his dream. There was no sand, no glittering water, and no laughter.

"Zio... Lucrezio...!"

Lucrezio looked down into the garden at the sound of his name. He found who had called for him, looking into a familiar, bright smile as the person waved to him. "Adrian. I didn't know you were here."

"Miss Nissa sent for me. One of your cooks injured herself and Nissa wanted to make sure it would heal," Adrian explained. He thought it odd that Lucrezio was unaware of a visitor. Although he soon noticed the other was in nothing but the tunic he usually wore when he slept, letting Adrian know why Nissa hadn't let him know about his visit.

"Will it?"

"Yes... but it would be better if she took time off until the wound closes. I suggested it to her but she seemed pretty stubborn about it."

"That would be Marcie," Lucrezio said as he realized who they were talking about. "I'll make sure Nissa makes her go home tomorrow. I'll have her pay her in advance for the time she'll be missing. That way she won't have to worry about caring for her family while she's resting," he continued as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You know your staff by name?"

"Most of them. I will admit there are a lot of maids so I don't remember all of their names," the count admitted. "I keep a record of my staff since I hire them personally."

"Really? All of them?"

Lucrezio nodded. "Mm. I make sure to ask about their lives so I know their obligations outside of working for me. I want to make them feel appreciated somehow, just like..." His voice trailed off as his chest gave a pained squeeze. _'Just like dad used to do.'_ He looked away as emotions churned inside him.

Adrian's brow creased. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The count shook his head. "It's nothing," he said.

Adrian's brow creased more. He saw the way Lucrezio seemed to shrink into himself as if to put up a wall. Whatever it was that had woken him was still bothering him. The doctor looked around until he spotted the climbing vines along the palace wall. Without a second thought he began climbing his way up the wall. Lucrezio turned in time to see him already more than halfway up. He waited until Adrian was close enough to extend his hand for him to take. He pulled him up and over the ledge until Adrian was securely on the other side. Adrian leaned against the ledge as if he hadn't just scaled several stories of palace wall. Before Lucrezio could ask him what he was doing Adrian questioned him instead. "What's wrong?" he asked again. "And don't say 'nothing'. I know when something's bothering you because you look like you want to curl into a ball and hide," he added quickly. He expected Lucrezio's brow to furrow in embarrassment or even annoyance. Instead he saw the troubled look in his eyes he had been trying to hide. Adrian brushed his fingers along the other's cheek, his voice sympathetic when he spoke. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Lucrezio shook his head softly. "I had... a memory..." he said slowly, "... of my parents. And when I woke up they weren't here." Without a word, Adrian pulled him gently into his arms. Lucrezio rested against him. He pressed his forehead to Adrian's shoulder. "I wish it had been a nightmare. Then it wouldn't hurt so much," he said with a strained voice.

The hold around him tightened. "I wish I could tell you it stops hurting... but I don't think it ever does," Adrian apologized. He knew his words may have been empty since he couldn't relate to Lucrezio's pain. Both his parents were still alive. All he could do was sympathize.

"I miss them..."

"I know..."

"I miss them," Lucrezio repeated. His voice was threatening to break. A painful lump was in his throat and his eyes stung. His breathing began to shake.

Adrian moved his hands against his back in soothing motions. "You can cry if you need to," he said softly. "You can _always_ cry when you're with me."

With Adrian's gentle words the dam broke. Hot tears rolled down Lucrezio's cheeks. He clasped his hands to his mouth to keep his voice muffled. He felt Adrian's hold on him tighten even more in an effort to comfort him. More memories of his parents flashed through his mind as he cried. He had no idea how much time passed as he gave into the sorrow. Adrian held him without a single complaint. At length, when his tears had lessened and his breathing settled, Lucrezio raised his head from Adrian's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your shirt..." he voiced when he saw the wet spot he had made.

"Don't worry about it," Adrian dismissed. He brushed stray strands of Lucrezio's hair back into place. "Listen to me, okay...?" He waited until Lucrezio looked at him again before continuing. "You're going to be hurting for a long time. It's okay to hurt and let it out, because if you don't let yourself feel, you won't heal. The most important thing is to remember that you're not alone," Adrian told him. "You still have people who care about you. You have Asra and Nissa. And you have me." Lucrezio's eyes seemed to brim with more tears. Adrian took his face in his hands and placed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised. When he pulled back Lucrezio nodded, the new wave of tears quelled with a soft sigh. Adrian smiled softly. He leaned forward and kissed the remnants of Lucrezio's tears from his eyes, placing an extra kiss to the beautymark under his eyes, finishing with a kiss to his lips. When he pulled away Lucrezio took hold of his shirt and Adrian kissed him again. A few kisses later Lucrezio let go of his shirt. "Do you want me to stay?" Adrian asked.

Lucrezio shook his head. "You've done more than enough. Go home and rest. You look like you're running yourself ragged again."

The doctor gave an affectionate laugh. He knew Lucrezio rarely got more sleep than he did himself. Yet he was always reminding Adrian to get all the sleep he could. "I will," he assured. He placed one more kiss to the count's lips. Then he climbed over the balcony ledge and took hold of the vines to begin climbing down.

Lucrezio leaned against the ledge again. "Adrian..." The doctor looked up in question. "Thank you..."

Adrian smiled. "Sweet dreams, Lucrezio." He carefully climbed down the palace wall back to the garden grounds. He looked back at Lucrezio and waved. Lucrezio gave a small wave back. He watched Adrian disappear into the garden foliage before going back to bed.

When Adrian stepped inside his home he was surprised to find a light on in his father's study. Julian looked up at the sound of his footsteps. "Hey. You're home late," he commented.

"I had a late-night call," Adrian explained.

"Another long day, eh?" Julian sighed. He stood from his chair and stretched. He joined Adrian in the hall, carrying the lantern with him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest, son," he smiled.

"I will," he said, repeating his earlier words.

A tired voice came from the end of the hall. "You two are still up...?" Illain asked with a voice thick with sleep. His brow furrowed when he looked Adrian over. "Did you just get home?"

Julian was at his side instantly. "Did we wake you, my dear? Come; let's get you back to bed," he apologized.

"But Adrian..."

"I'm going to bed now, dad," Adrian promised. He walked past them toward his room. Then he stopped, turned back, and hugged both his parents. They returned the embrace, though Adrian couldn't see their confused expressions. He pulled away and headed to his room again. "Good night."

"Good night," Julian echoed. "I wonder if something happened..." he mused. Then he wrapped an arm around Illain's waist and led him back to bed. "Come back to sleep, dearest. At this rate you'll sleep through lunch."

Adrian went to sleep with hopes Lucrezio had been able to do the same. He hoped he had been enough to comfort him without his words seeming empty. His own worries were eased in the morning when he found a small bouquet of peach roses and a note in Lucrezio's elegant hand thanking him. Adrian made sure the flowers sat proudly on display in his room.


End file.
